Summergate Survivor
Summergate Survivor was a monthly series of Survivor competition events taking place in the Summerlands during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. Prizes were awarded to three residents who survived the most consecutive days without dying. =Rules and Prizes= ---- The contest was only open to residents who had achieved citizen rank or higher. The top five residents who had survived the most consecutive days without a death were displayed on a leaderboard always visible in Dragonhollow. However, only the top three were awarded a prize. At the end of each month, prizes were awarded and the statistics were reset. Only one record was permitted per resident, so those wishing to move up on the leaderboard had to first eclipse their own personal best, regardless of the current standings. Idling was permitted, giving rise to a curious phenomenon among some players wherein they would stand absolutely motionless for hours, even if slapped in the face. Though it was designed to be a monthly event, it occasionally ran longer according to the whims of Eris and the Archpriest HyperSilence. The following prizes were available: 1st Place * x500 tokens * x2500 XP 2nd Place * x250 tokens * x1000 XP 3rd Place * x100 tokens * x500 XP =History= ---- With the Fourth Era was well underway and the Summerlands thriving with fresh activity, Eris decided to reward those rare residents who had proved especially difficult to kill in deadly Dragonhollow. On 4E:80 she created the Survivor competition. Initially, the leaderboard was reset every week and there were no prizes. However, after being amused at how fiercely her subjects fought to survive, she turned into a monthly event and rewarded prizes to the three individuals who lived the longest. It had a profound effect on the world. Many people now carefully weighed the risk of each death against the promise of prizes. Some chose to stay close to home more often while still others ignored the contest altogether. There were residents who felt obligated to play it safe in order to accrue more days. Few braved the more dangerous of the parkours, such as the Lava Cave and Dragon Temple. There was also new motivation to create traps and hunt fellow residents. A frequent complaint heard worldwide pointed out that there was too much incentive to "play it safe" and remain home, turning the Summerlands into an empty landscape devoid of any exciting adventures. Others criticized prominent idlers like The McClellans, but several including Sprankles and Panda defended the practice. None were more outspoken in their belief that idling was ruining the entire contest than Gimpley, who frequently mentioned his distaste for those who hid at home and never moved. Eris would eventually put in place some magical safeguards to deter idlers, including a limit on how long they could do so. HyperSilence would later take a more aggressive approach, destroying specialized machines designed to counteract her safeguards and killing their creators with lava. After Eris vanished on 4E:151, the competition was extended until it stretched many months, turning into an epic, desperate struggle to remain the last adventurer standing. In the end, it was Gimpley who did so, in turn setting the all-time record of 728 consecutive days that still stands today. With the advent of the Hyperhollow era and HyperSilence's ascension into the Pantheon alongside his mentor Eris, the contest returned to normal operation. No prizes were awarded for the final contest due to the catastrophic Fall of Summergate. =Results= ---- The top three survivors received prizes. For more information on a specific resident, click their face. First Contest Second Contest Third Contest Fourth Contest Fifth Contest Sixth Contest Seventh Contest =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Survivor time was measured in Minecraft days, but the duration of the contest lasted an actual month, with statistics resetting on the first day of every month. ---- Category:Survivor Contest Category:Events Category:Hyperhollow